


Pennywise the lonely clown

by Eddie_spaghetti_loser



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Clowns, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Loneliness, Oops, Sad, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:49:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29844513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eddie_spaghetti_loser/pseuds/Eddie_spaghetti_loser
Summary: This is years after pennywise is gone from the losers lives (their teenage years at least, we all know he comes back), he's still around but he just exists in the universe so welcome to the thoughts of pennywise while he's waiting to return
Kudos: 3





	Pennywise the lonely clown

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue what this is , hope it makes you laugh though

Hmmmmm....again...just how it was at the begining of time. Pennywise was in his original form, no not a pomeranian. He was staring down at the massive universe. Watching over it as every other magical being got to be in it. They hadn't really gotten rid of him, those losers, no one could get rid of pennywise leader of worlds!!! ...but he was lonely....he wanted someone to talk to at least. At this point even boring old maturin would work but nooooooo maturin was busy helping people. Pathetic. Could he upgrade? Sure being a glamour was great and all but...could he permanently shift into a massive being to rule the universe??! Hm...thought, thoughts ,thoughts how frustrating. Fuck it why not work on the special dance. Pennywise started dancing, moving his arms up and down legs side to side one at a time. This was a funny little dance hehe, funny. Pennywise liked making things laugh, especially himself. Hehe he giggled outloud. Funny funny funny, pennywise you are funny yes you are. But you're scary, very scary. Everyone fears you. His confidence was growing, he could feel the power run through his veins. What if he could return? Return and get those losers once and for all those miserable little things ruined him! But now...yes ..now he would get them, he would scare them , and hunt them! He'd eat them , and kill them all hehehehheh yesssss.


End file.
